iamfrankiefandomcom-20200213-history
Tammy Gilroy
Tammy Gilroy is a main character in I Am Frankie. She served as the main antagonist in the first half of Season 1. She is portrayed by Mohana Krishnan. Physical Appearance Tammy has long dark curly hair with brown eyes. Personality Tammy is very smart academically, who is the smartest student in their class. She is insecure and jealous of Frankie Gaines due to the fact that Frankie is smarter than Tammy. She is mean to other students especially Frankie and Dayton Reyes. Tammy is also conceited and a bit oblivious at times. Summary Tammy is a student at Sepulveda High who is a very smart student and the leader of the other brainiacs - Makayla and Lucia Baxter. When Frankie Gaines joins the school, Tammy feels threatened because Frankie is smarter than her. Biography Tammy is a student at Sepulveda High. She is a very smart student and self-pronounced captain of the Brain Squad. In I am...in Danger, Tammy gets a new enemy when the new student "steals" Lucia Baxter's equation. She prevents Frankie from sitting next to them, claiming that the seats are for brain squads only. During break, Tammy, Lucia and Makayla try to get revenge on Frankie by pulling a prank on her when she asks for directions. Luckily, Dayton Reyes comes to the rescue and tells Frankie it's a prank, in which Tammy gets more mad at Frankie when she sees Cole Reyes (Tammy's crush) sharing an umbrella with Frankie. During the next math class, Tammy's worst nightmare come true when she and Frankie are the only ones left standing during a math quiz. Tammy forces Mr. Manhart to keep the class running so they can see who is smarter. Mr. Manhart asks them to write PI to as many decimal places as they can, in which Frankie wins. Tammy becomes insecure that someone else could be smarter than her. So, she convinces herself that Frankie is cheating. Tammy pulls Lucia and Makayla onto a mission to prove that Frankie cheated where they stage a fake ear inspection to find if Frankie has any ear pieces where someone is feeding her answers. Frankie comes out clean but accidentally reveals that she and Dayton have a secret. Tammy makes it her mission to figure out Frankie's secret. When Frankie also accidentally reveals that she read Tammy's diary, Tammy freaks out and tries to figure out what Frankie may have read. She gets Frankie to join the brain squad and asks her to throw a sleepover for the entire team. Tammy hopes to use the sleepover to find out what Frankie may have read from the diary. Unfortunately, her efforts to get to Frankie's bedroom or laptop are made impossible by Dayton and Jenny Gaines. Left with no evidence of Frankie cheating, Tammy decides to frame Frankie during the Brain Squad competition. Unfortunately, it backfires and she gets busted with the cheat notes and she gets banned from the next competition. Tammy becomes convinced that Frankie is not human. At first, she believes Frankie is an alien but later realizes that Frankie is more likely to be a robot. Lucia and Makayla urge Tammy to drop her obsession with Frankie but she doesn't. Instead, she makes them help her prove that Frankie is a robot by dropping water on her during the emoji dance. When Frankie gets suspended after being framed for vandalism, Tammy goes out of her way to help Frankie's suspension be lifted so that she will have a chance to prove that Frankie is a robot at the dance. To do so, she frames Robbie Turnbull as the vandal and he gets suspended as Frankie returns to school. On the night of the dance, Tammy tries to hack the voting system to help Frankie win so that she could dump the bucket of water on Frankie when she goes on stage to accept the award. When the voting system fails, she asks Andrew LaPierre to help get Frankie to the spot. Even without hacking, Frankie still wins. Since Andrew knows Tammy's plans, he pushes Frankie, saving her from the water but ultimately revealing to Dayton and Frankie that he's an android. After her failed attempts to prove that Frankie isn't human, Tammy tells Cole that Frankie is a robot but Cole just laughs at her. It gets worse when Tammy is forced by the Brain Squad to confess to Mrs. Hough that she is the one who framed Robbie. Robbie is allowed to return to school but as a punishment, Tammy must take three wishes from Robbie. After running out of wishes, Tammy intentionally causes Mrs. Hough to double the punishment so that she can spend more time with Robbie. In I am...Caught, Tammy gets a call from Dayton to help her hack WARPA's website. She assumes that Dayton wants to be noticed by the government as a great hacker so she can be employed by the government. So, Tammy decides that she should get all the credit for hacking. She successfully hacks the website and leaves information about her to help the government agents find her. The WARPA agents quickly find Tammy and take her away just before the Brain Squad state finals. During the finales in I am...a Sitting Duck, Makayla and Lucia get concerned that Tammy isn't there yet. Tammy later shows up, more cheerful than useful. Her friends ask her if she's okay and why she's acting like a totally different person. She assures them that everything is okay. Tammy then waves her hair and on her neck, there is a WARPA sticker. It was later revealed that WARPA planted a chip to control Tammy. Trivia *Tammy has memorized over one hundred decimal places of pi. *Tammy is the captain of the Brain Squad. Although, she gave herself that title. *Tammy has hacked into WARPA's website. *Tammy was the second person outside of the Gaines family to figure out that Frankie Gaines is an android. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:NAH members Category:Against NAH